1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to enclosures of electronic devices, and particularly to an enclosure which can conveniently and firmly secure a heat dissipating module therein.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic devices, such as personal computers, include a central processing unit (CPU) and a power supply. Heat generated by the CPU is removed by a fan attached to the CPU. However, the fan is usually mounted on the CPU by screws, and it is tedious and time-consuming to use screws to attach or detach the fan.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.